Wit Beyond Measure
by Eye Greater Than Three
Summary: This is a collection all about Ravenclaws and those important to them whether it be friends family, and romance. The Ravenclaw version of Gryffindor's "To Love a Lion," Hufflepuff's "Acts of Kindness," and Slytherin's "Pure Ambition."
1. Contents

**Summary** : This is a collection all about Ravenclaws and those important to them whether it be friends family, and romance.

* * *

 **Wit Beyond Measure  
** _Table of Contents_

001\. _Measure of Heartbeats_ | Romantic: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter

002\. _Loss_ | Romantic: Padma Patil/Lisa Turpin

003\. _Comfort_ | Romantic: Harry Potter/Astoria Greengrass

004\. _Personal Growth_ | Friendship: Padma Patil and Luna Lovegood

005\. _Leave It in the Past_ | Romantic: Padma Patil/Daphne Greengrass

006\. _Family_ | Familial: Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, and Calla Greengrass

007\. _No Stranger to Surprises_ | Romantic: Mandy Brocklehurst/Hermione Granger

008\. _Life isn't a Book_ | Romantic: Luna Lovegood/Fred Weasley


	2. Measure of Heartbeats

This was written for _TrueBeliever831_.

* * *

 **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; mentions of bullying; pure-blood culture; and pure-blood society  
 **Prompts** : (Situation) Holiday Party; (Word) Cheerful; (Word) Easy; (Word) Guess; (Word) Grey; and (Word) Room

* * *

 **Wit Beyond Measure  
** _001\. Measure of Heartbeats_

Humming, Luna removed the hanger from the bar in her closet. With a frown, she inspected the dress robes before holding it up against her body. She spun on her heels, turning to stare at her reflection. After studying the light grey and silver color against her pale skin, she smiled. Luna smiled as she spun around the room a few times, dancing to the song stuck in her head.

She stopped moving the second she heard someone behind the door. Moving quickly, Luna crossed the room towards her closet to return the dress robes. The hanger barely touched the bar when the door opened. Without glancing over her shoulder, Luna knew it was either Edith or Becky, one of her roommates. At the sound of giggling and cooing, Luna knew it was Edith.

"Have fun with Hagrid?" Luna asked, looking over her shoulder.

Edith Chambers was a friendly young woman with an olive complexion, dark hair, and hazel eyes. She had a deep love for animals with a passion that rivaled Hagrid's for dangerous creatures. In fact, the young woman had a little kneazle cub in her arms.

Luna smiled as she took in the sight of her roommate.

Smiling, Edith looked up and she met her roommate's eyes. "This is Sir William Shakespaw," she declared, stroking the cub's back, "and his brother, The Great Catsby, is coming home tomorrow."

The blonde nodded, accepting another of her roommate's pets.

"Are you attending the Christmas Ball?" Edith asked, seating on her bed. She crossed her legs, placing Sir William Shakespaw in the space between her legs. Most of her attention was focused on her kneazle

Watching her roommate, Luna's smile turned gentle. While she and Edith weren't close, they got along well. This was one of the things Luna liked most about Edith: her large heart and her habit of adopting new pets every other month.

"I don't know," Luna answered. She _wanted_ to attend the Christmas Ball, but no one had asked her. While she could attend alone and have fun with her friends, Luna wanted someone to ask her. She wanted magic and romance and something straight out of a story.

Edith looked up from her cub, her hazel eyes widened. "Really?" she asked, her something in her tone.

Luna frowned at her roommate's tone. There was something odd about it.

"I find it hard to believe," Edith said with a shrug. "I assumed you would have agreed."

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked, feeling rather confused.

"I heard Harry Potter asked you to the dance," Edith stated, "and I know he's a _good friend_ of yours."

"Harry hasn't asked me," Luna replied. Her heart beat sped up at the mention of Harry wanting to ask her. It wasn't a huge secret that she liked him. Harry was a kind young man.

"Then he will," Edith said in a cheerful tone. She shared a small smile with Luna before turning her attention back to Sir William Shakespaw.

 **...**

Her conversation with Edith lingered in her mind over the next few days. In those following days, Luna felt hope at the thought of Harry asking her to the ball. It consumed her spare thoughts and it occupied her mind. Every time she entered the Great Hall, her eyes would stray over to the Gryffindor table, looking for any sign of Harry.

With each passing day, that feeling of hope dwindled little by little. By Thursday, a full six days after _that conversation_ with Edith, Luna was ready to give up hope. If Harry hadn't asked her by now, it was unlikely he would ask _now_. The Christmas Ball was next Saturday, the day before students would board the Hogwarts Express to head home for the winter holidays.

As Luna continued to think about attending the ball, her mind would wonder back to the dress robes in her closet. That particular set was something her mum bought a few weeks after her death – Luna was six at the time and she loved playing dress-up with Ginny. Luna had received those robes over the summer. Her dad waited until he felt Luna was ready for them. She fell in love with those robes at first sight. Timberwolf was an unusual color, but Luna decided it was a new favorite at the sight of the dress robes.

She was looking forward to wearing her new dress robes, but it would be something special. Attending the Christmas Ball by herself wasn't how she wanted to wear them for the first time. If she attended the ball, there was a lovely set of lilac robes she would wear.

Shaking her head, Luna tried to clear those thoughts from her mind. As she entered the Great Hall for dinner, she forced herself to keep her eyes straight ahead. She took a seat at the end of the Ravenclaw, placing her bag on the bench next to her. For some reason, she wasn't feeling very social tonight.

Luna reached into her bag, withdrawing a random textbook. With the bag on the bench next to her, it was one less seat for someone else to sit and by having a textbook out, she hoped it would persuade people from talking to her.

Since the war ended and Luna had grown up, she had become more popular. People continued to ridicule and mock her, but their words didn't bother too much, these days. While the opinions of those didn't matter, it was easy to be hurt by their words. In the end, the only opinions that matter were those of Luna and her closest friends.

As she helped herself to the food, Luna opened the textbook to a random page. Once her plate was full of food, she turned her eyes to the textbook. The best way to look busy was to be busy. Focused on her reading, Luna tuned out the world around.

As a result, Luna was startled a little while later when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. When she felt the hand, her eyes widened and she jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, Luna," Harry Potter said.

Looking up and over her shoulder, Luna's silvery eyes met his green ones. She felt her face flush under his gaze. "It's alright, Harry," she told him, offering a small smile.

"Do you have any plans over the holidays?" he asked, returning her smile with one of his own.

Her heart skipped a deep at the sight of his smile. "Not really," Luna answered with a shrug. "I'll be staying here. Daddy's on an expedition until February." It hurt a little to be sending the holidays away from her dad, but Xenophilius had the opportunity to join the expedition on the hunt for the Quetzalcoatl, the feathered serpent deity from Aztec Mythology.

A look of understanding and pity flashed in Harry's eyes before it was replaced something Luna didn't recognize. Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Would you and be accompany France?" he asked in a rush.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Can you repeat that, slower?" she asked. "I know you said something about France."

Harry laughed. He took a deep breath before saying, "That came out wrong. Are you attending the ball on Saturday?"

Shrugging, Luna replied, "I'm thinking about it."

He frowned. "Do you have a date?"

She shook her head. "Who would want to ask Loony Lovegood?"

Something shifted in Harry's expression as he ran his hand through his hair. "I know this isn't the correct manner, but I don't care," he told her.

Luna offered him a confused smile. She had no clue what he was talking about.

Harry took a deep breath before placing his hand under her chin, tilting her head up. Bending over, he pressed his lips against hers.

Silvery eyes widened as Luna's brain tried to process what she was seeing and experiencing. Harry was kissing her. It felt like an eternity for Luna to come to the realization, but she quickly kissed Harry back.

When he pulled back, Harry smiled down at her and his hand moved to her cheek. "Luna, may I have the honor of escorting you to the ball next Saturday?" he asked.

Unable to form words, Luna nodded, staring up at him with wide silver eyes as her cheeks turned pink.

He beamed, happiness dancing in his green eyes. "I know it's sudden, but I would like you to join me for a walk tonight," he told her.

"What does France have to do with this?" Luna asked.

Harry flushed. He took a few seconds before answering, "I want you to join me in France for the holidays." He shook his head. "I know I'm supposed to take you on five dates, present you with a courtship request, _and_ give you a–"

As she listened, her heart started beating rapidly. "Harry, are you asking me to consider you?" she asked, cutting him off. It sounded like he was interested in an old-fashion betrothal. While Luna wasn't one for 'proper', she was touched he wanted an old-fashion betrothal. It was something she thought was timeless and romantic.

"I guess?" he replied with a nervous laugh. "Luna, I love you. You're the most important person to me, and I can't imagine my life without you."

A bright smile formed on her lips as she listened to him speak. "Harry, I would love to attend the ball with you," she told him. Her heart swelled at his words.

She shifted, removing her cheek from his touch as she moved to return her textbook to her bag. Shouldering her bag, Luna stood up from the Ravenclaw table. With a smile, she held out her hand.

Harry took the offered hand. "Where to, my love?" he asked, leaning into her.

"Ravenclaw Tower," Luna answered. "I need to return my bag then maybe we can go to the kitchens."

 **...**

It was ten minutes after curfew when Harry returned Luna to the Ravenclaw common room. They spent a few hours laughing and talking in the kitchen, enjoying the endless offerings from the house-elves and their time with one another.

Despite being _after_ curfew, Harry and Luna stood outside the Ravenclaw entry, exchanging small kisses between hushed words.

"Harry, I need to go," she muttered before pulling him into another kiss.

Harry laughed. "Just one more," he said, sounding close to whining.

Luna smiled, resting her forehead against his. "Are you my boyfriend, now?" she asked, her heart beating fast. It was something she was _dying_ to know. While it was _very sudden_ , she felt it was _right_.

He smiled. "I hope I'm more than that," he told her. "We're exclusive, and I can see us getting married in a few years."

Luna beamed. "I like the sound of that," she said.

Harry stared into her eyes before pulling her into another kiss.

"You should probably go," Luna said when they separated. "It's after curfew."

"I will, in a few," he promised. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't escort my girlfriend home?"

Luna blushed at his words as her heart leapt. She liked the sounds of that: Harry's girlfriend.

Taking a few steps forward, Harry stood in front of the eagle knocker.

 _"I come once in a minute and twice in a moment, but never in a thousand years. What am I?"_ the eagle knocker asked.

"The letter M," Luna answered. This was one of the simplest riddles she had had in ages.

The door opened.

Turning, Luna pulled her new boyfriend into a kiss. "I'm safely home," she whispered before walking into the common room. She waved as the door closed.

With a skip in her step, Luna turned and headed up to her dorm room. When she entered the room, she noticed Becky Arncliffe was sound asleep in bed while Edith was seated cross-legged on hers with Sir William Shakespaw and The Great Catby in the space between her legs.

"Have a fun time?" Edith asked with a wink.

Luna blushed. She quickly grabbed her pajamas before fleeing to the bathroom for a quick shower.

* * *

Count: ~2,000

* * *

 **This was written for**

The Drabble Game  
For: Danie / TrueBeliever831  
Request: Luna/Harry in (Situation) Holiday Party

Character Boot Camp: Character Diversity  
Prompt: 28. Room

Character Boot Camp: Character Traits  
Prompt: 03. Cheerful

Character Boot Camp: Favorite Character  
Prompt: 03. Grey

Character Boot Camp: Favorite House  
Prompt: 06. Easy

Crayola Color Challenge  
Color: 51. Timberwolf

Once Upon a Time Character Category Challenge-itition  
Cinderella: Write about a ball.

Pairing Boot Camp: Pairing Diversity  
Prompt: 01. Guess

* * *

 **Notes**

 _Becky Arncliffe_ (b. May 3, 1981) was a half-blood witch, and the second daughter of Stanley and Emma Arncliffe. She had an older sister, Jane, and a younger brother, Matthew. While attending Hogwarts (1992 through 1999), Becky was Sorted into Ravenclaw, where she shared a dorm room with Luna Lovegood and Edith Chambers. This character appeared in the PS2 video game of _Prisoner of Azkaban_.

 _Edith Chambers_ (b. October 17, 1980) was a muggle-born witch, and the only daughter of Samuel and Diana Chambers. She had three brothers: her eldest brother, Luke, and her younger twin brothers, Jonathon and Daniel. During her time at Hogwarts (1992 through 1999), Edith was Sorted into Ravenclaw, where she shared a dorm with Luna Lovegood and Becky Arncliffe. In her fourth year, Edith joined the House Quidditch team as a Chaser. This character was mentioned as "Chambers" in _Order of the Phoenix_.

 _Quetzalcoatl_ is a feathered serpent deity in Aztec Mythology. The feathered serpent is a prominent deity in many Mesoamerican regilions. Other names included Kukulkan from Yucatec Maya, Q'uq'umatz and Tohil among the K'iche' Maya. The Quetzalcoalt is the version I am most familiar and comfortable with. In Aztec Mythology, Quetzalcoatl is the God of Wind and Wisdom.


	3. Loss

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairings** : Padma Patil/Lisa Turpin; and Lisa Turpin/Robert James  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; sick character; cancer; femslash; het; cheating; mentions of original characters; and break up  
 **Prompt** : (Word) Abusive

* * *

 **Wit Beyond Measure  
** _002\. Loss_

Padma Patil muttered to herself as she counted each brush stroke as she ran the hairbrush through her dark locks. Growing up, she was taught to brush her hair with two hundred stroke each day – one hundred in the morning and one hundred at night. As she grew older, Padma stuck to this routine. There was something about it that made her life seem simpler. Part of this process was supposed to help clear her head. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be the case tonight.

With a sigh, Padma tossed her hairbrush onto the blue comforter in front of her. Her brown eyes drifted to the other bed in the room. While the bed was made with a matching blue set, that bed remained empty this year. Lisa Turpin wasn't at Hogwarts this term. No one knew if she would return. Leukemia was a terrible thing.

Padma didn't know witches and wizards could get cancer until this summer. She knew Lisa hadn't been feeling well for a few months, but she didn't think it was _that_ horrible. Lisa was diagnosed at Johns Hopkins Hospital in the United States while she was on vacation with her parents visiting some family. Following the diagnosed, Lisa began treatments.

According to Lisa's letters, there was some leading healer at Johns Hopkins Hospital with a revolutionary treatment. It was a mixture of magical and muggle – or no-maj, as American witches and wizards preferred to use – methods. To fight the cancer cells, Lisa received regular chemotherapy, a combination of muggle drugs, that were followed up a few days later with some potions. From what Padma understood, Lisa would be ill following the chemo treatments. There were a number of side effects, like loss of hair, change of appetite, and fatigue.

Biting her lip, Padma turned and grabbed the latest letter from Lisa. She had received it this morning at breakfast. Her brown eyes fell on a familiar paragraph. She had read this selection a few times, having memorized the words by now.

 _I wanted you to hear it from me since I owe you that. I have met someone and we just_ _clicked_ _. He's a student at Ilvermorny, the American magical school. It's Renee's half-brother. I know Robert is the one for me. I'm sorry our romantic relationship has ended this way. You deserve better than this. I'm sorry. I hope in time you'll forgive me. I never meant to fall in love with Robert._

Tears filled Padma's eyes as she read over the words, time and again. A few rolled down her cheeks before she put the letter away, hiding it in a textbook. With a sigh, Padma reached out and she grabbed her hairbrush. With more force than she intended, Padma started to brush her hair, again. The force hurt her scalp, but she ignored the pain as she worked the hairbrush through her dark locks.

Padma remembered Lisa writing about Renee and her family. There were several letters where she wrote about Robert in great length. Padma hadn't thought anything about it. Lisa wrote about a lot of different people, often focusing on her new friends and their families. Renee was probably Lisa's closest friend in Maryland.

After a dozen harsh and forceful strokes, Padma's grip on her hairbrush loosened as tears started to fall. Her scalp throbbed in pain from the abusive treatment and her heart broke as she thought about Lisa, her best friend and her first love.

Closing her eyes, Padma found herself wishing for some kind of companionship – just someone to talk to. She couldn't think of anyone to turn to. Parvati was in the Gryffindor dorms with Lavender. Sue was patrolling with Terry Boot while Padma wasn't close to any of other Ravenclaw girls in her year.

* * *

Count: ~600

* * *

 **This was written for**

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
Prompt: (Theme) First love

Character Boot Camp: Minor Character  
Prompt: 44. Abusive

If You Dare Challenge  
598\. Lost Love


	4. Comfort

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : Harry Potter/Astoria Greengrass  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; and het  
 **Prompts** : (Pairing) Harry/Astoria; (Setting) Godric's Hollow; and (Word) Grotesque

* * *

 **Wit Beyond Measure  
** _003\. Comfort_

Reaching out, Astoria Greengrass placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. He acknowledged the touch with a tilt of his head. She squeezed his shoulder as he remained kneeling by the two graves.

After another moment of silence, Harry Potter stood up. He took a few steps forward, placing each of his hands on top of the two tombstones. Another moment passed before he stepped back and he turned to face his girlfriend.

Stepping up next to her, Harry gave her a gentle kiss. "Thanks for coming with me," he whispered.

"There's nowhere else I would rather be," she told him, her voice soft.

Harry smiled at her as he took her hand in his. Without another word, he led her out of the graveyard.

As she followed, Astoria glanced over her shoulder at the graves of James and Lily Potter. The tombstones were new, and they had been installed earlier that day.

Two months ago, Harry was informed that someone vandalized the graves of his parents. The news shook their community, and Harry was devastated. No one understood why someone would do something so cruel to two of their heroes and the parents to their national hero.

Harry spent a few days in solitude, away from his friends, while _The Daily Prophet_ called for a follow auror investigation and the public screamed for blood. Eric Summerby, a new hotshot journalist, led the charge with prints that called the vandal "a coward" and their actions "grotesque" and a "crime of the highest order." Astoria read the crazed headlines on _The Daily Prophet_ with a sense of dread and anger.

How was this anyone else's business?

This didn't involve or concern anyone outside of Harry.

Once Harry returned to her side, he decided to get new tombstones made. He looked over the various magical options before deciding on a muggle manufacturer. There was an ivory marble that he loved. After two months, the tombstones were completed, delivered, and installed.

"How does lunch at Estella's sound?" Harry asked as they left the graveyard.

"Another time," Astoria said. "I was thinking we could something here."

Harry quickly agreed.

* * *

Count: ~350

* * *

 **This was written for**

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
298\. (Pairing) Harry/Astoria

Build a Zoo Challenge  
Lion (Enclosure): (Setting) Godric's Hollow

Character Boot Camp: Favorite House  
04\. Grotesque


	5. Personal Growth

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Relationship** : Friendship – Padma Patil and Luna Lovegood  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; gen; and mentions of bullying  
 **Prompts** : (Word) Cute; (Word) Pass; and (Word) Purple

* * *

 **Wit Beyond Measure  
** _004\. Personal Growth_

It was in her second seventh year when Padma Patil _really_ got to know Luna Lovegood. For six years prior, they were in the same House, and their dorms were located near one another, but they didn't cross paths. Padma sent her time with her roommates, Sue Li and Lisa Turpin, and her twin sister, Parvati Patil.

Meanwhile, Luna was known as Loony Lovegood, and she was the oddity of Ravenclaw. Her father owned that berserk magazine _The Quibbler_. She was largely ignored, and those that didn't ignore her often bullied the blonde by stealing her belongings or destroying her homework. Like most of her Housemates, Padma watched in silence as others tortured the blonde, not having the courage to say or do anything.

The first time Padma _really_ met Lovegood was during her fifth year when they both attended Harry Potter's defense group – Dumbledore's Army. Padma was interested in attending so she could pass her Defense O.W.L. because Professor Umbridge and her "no wands" nonsense would guarantee a Poor or worse grade on her Defense O.W.L., which Padma couldn't afford. Padma had an interest in pursuing a Charms Mastery, and a requirement for _any_ Mastery program was _perfect_ O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. She _needed_ to pass her O.W.L.s.

When she returned to Hogwarts, Padma noticed she was among a few in her original year to do so. Several of her classmates had decided to forgo their final year, seeking employment or having requirements like N.E.W.T.s waved. According to _The Daily Prophet_ , Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were accepted into the Auror Training Program without their N.E.W.T.s on the recommendation of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

In Ravenclaw, Padma was one of four returning students. Both Sue Li and Lisa Turpin decided to skip another year at Hogwarts to self-study before taking their exams this upcoming summer. Padma considered joining them, but quickly decided against it. The other returning Ravenclaws were Michael Corner, Terry Boot, and Mandy Brocklehurst. Padma wasn't friends with any of them, but she did get along with Boot. Both Corner and Brocklehurst were bullies, targeting "lesser" students due to bloody purity or grades.

Padma was revealed to find she wasn't forced to share a dorm with Brocklehurst. Instead, she was placed in a room with Luna Lovegood and Edith Chambers. Their third roommate, Becky Arncliffe, had transferred to a smaller school for familial reasons.

"I hope ya don't mind," Edith Chambers said with a slight Scottish accent, "I have a lot of pets." Edith was a lovely young woman with an olive complexion, dark hair, and hazel eyes.

"Ee's got a passion for animals," Luna Lovegood explained in her dreamy voice with a fond smile.

The pair moved around the dorm room in something a coordinated dance. Edith fluffed the pillows for her kneazles, Sir William Shakepaw and The Great Catsby. Luna hung her clothes in the wardrobe. Padma stood there, watching the pair.

"I do," Edith admitted with a nod. "I'm very lucky that Hagrid doesn't mind me help."

"I-it's not a problem," Padma said, blinking slowly at the sight of Edith's pet collection. There had to be ten, including the knealzes – a lizard of some kind in an enchanted tank, three bright fish in another enchanted tank, two small yellow birds in a cage, a cute brown puppy sound asleep on her bed, and a black owl next to the window.

Edith smiled, looking a little relieved.

"At least her collection is smaller than Rolf's," Luna said as she took textbooks and parchment out of her trunk.

It took Padma a moment to place the name. There was a Rolf Scamander in their year. He was the grandson of the famed Newt Scamander.

A dreamy look passed over Edith's face at the mention of Rolf. "I hope to have something like his, someday," she whispered.

Luna smiled fondly. "She's fancied Rolf since third year," she told Padma.

Padma nodded, uncertain of what else to do. Quickly, she turned her attention to unpacking her trunk. It was task that she hoped to lose herself in.

 **...**

Following that first night, Padma soon found herself becoming friends with Edith and Luna. They spent a lot of time together, sharing a dorm and several classes. Between the pair, Padma bonded quicker with Edith over their shared love of chocolate. Luna was easy to get along with. After befriending the blonde, Padma took upon herself to look after her, knowing the bullying and ridicule Luna faced in previous years.

To Padma's surprise, there were no signs of bullying directed towards Luna. There were comments and looks from their Housemates, but words quickly trailed off and people learned to focus on their own lives. It was like the bullying disappeared.

"A-are you being treated better this year?" Padma asked Luna one night in October. It was only the two of them in their dorm. Edith was off helping Hagrid and Rolf with something.

Luna looked up from herpurple book. She stared at Padma for a moment. "Yes," she answered. "The Nargles have stopped moving my things, and the Wrackspurts have stopped whispering about me."

Something about Luna's words made Padma's heart clench and guilt filled her. "I'm sorry I never helped," she whispered. "I knew they were doing and saying mean things, and I didn't do anything."

The blonde shrugged. "It's in the past," she stated. "I've moved on."

"You're an amazing person," Padma told her, sitting on the edge of Luna's bed. "I'm sorry it took me this long to realize that."

Luna beamed at her roommate. "I like having you as a friend," she declared.

"Me too," Padma whispered.

* * *

Count: ~960

* * *

 **This was written for**

Character Boot Camp: Character Diversity  
45\. Pass

Character Boot Camp: Favorite Character  
16\. Purple

Character Boot Camp: Minor Character  
49\. Cute

Disney Character Challenge/Competition  
Christopher Robin: Write about a Ravenclaw.


	6. Leave It in the Past

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Main Pairing** : Padma Patil/Daphne Greengrass  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; femslash; mentions of torture, war, violence, and death; and death of characters off-screen  
 **Prompt** : (Word) Growth

* * *

 **Wit Beyond Measure  
** _005\. Leave It in the Past_

It was dark as Padma Patil retraced her footsteps out of the Forbidden Forest. The light on the tip of her wand illuminated part of her path. There was enough light to ensure she didn't trip over rocks or roots. Her balance had been off – since the Battle of Hogwarts when Antonin Dolohov held her under the Cruciatus Curse for several minutes. According to Healer Manning, the curse had damaged her nerves.

As she walked out of the Forbidden Forest, Padma's mind wondered. A lot had changed since the end of the Second Blood War. While Padma and her twin sister survived the Battle of Hogwarts, they had lost family in the war. Their parents were killed by Snatchers, and their older brother was tortured under the Cruciatus Curse for hours, leaving him in coma. It was just Parvati and Padma left now.

Since Parvati was the older sibling, she took control of the family, fulfilling the role of Lady Patil. She decided to forgo continuing her education at Hogwarts, hiring tutors and taking her N.E.W.T.s one at a time. While she had to be Lady Patil, Parvati wanted twin sister to finish what they started at Hogwarts and have a chance to earn her Mastery in Charms.

Since becoming Lady Patil, Parvati had grown into a strong woman. Her growth amazed everyone, even Padma. Padma knew her twin sister was amazing before, and now she was outstanding.

"There you are!" called a female voice, sounding relieved.

Turning, Padma saw her girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass. That was another thing Parvati encouraged her sister to keep: a loving relationship. Parvati was looking for a husband, someone for her to marry and continue the family line with.

With Parvati stepping up to the role of Lady Patil, she wanted her twin sister to have everything _she_ couldn't. She wanted Padma to have a normal Hogwarts education with friends and classmates, and she wanted Padma to date and eventually marry someone for love. Parvati understood her role as Lady Patil, and she was prepared to commit to it, but she didn't want to doom her sister to the same life. Padma desired the chance to be normal.

"You've been out here for hours," Daphne said, walking over to her girlfriend's side. She wrapped an arm around Padma's waist. "I was getting worried."

Padma said nothing, leaning into her girlfriend's embrace.

"Did you get everything?" Daphne asked.

The Ravenclaw nodded, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Excellent," the blonde said, placing a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Padma replied, offering her bag to the Slytherin. "I tripped and fell a few times."

Daphne nodded with a frown as she ran a critical eye over her girlfriend. "You should let me come with you, next time," she stated.

Shrugging, Padma said, "It's not a big deal. I'm fine on my own."

With a sigh, Daphne tightened her grip on her girlfriend. She was crazy about this girl, but for being a genius Ravenclaw, she could be an idiot. "I know that," she whispered, "but I worry. Next time, I would like to join you."

Looking at her girlfriend, Padma remained silent. She knew Daphne worried about her, especially when she wondered around the Forbidden Forest late at night. She was one of the few people Daphne had left. Daphne had lost her parents and her older sister in the Second Blood War, leaving Daphne with her two younger sisters, Astoria and Calla. She had a habit of worrying over her sisters and closest friends.

"When are going to start the potion?" Padma asked, switching the subject.

"I need to talk to Slughorn," Daphne answered, knowing what her girlfriend was trying, "but I think we'll be starting this weekend."

Padma nodded. "Are you excited?"

"Of course, I am," Daphne replied. "This could be _it_." Daphne was a totaled potions student, considered to be the genius of their generation. While she was no Severus Snape, she was the closest in the last twenty years.

To prove her genius, Daphne was trying her hand at creating an original potion from a recipe handed down through the Patil family. According to the notes, this potion could revolutionize healing magic. This potion put the drinker in an enchanted coma, slowing their heartbeat and breathing.

"Let's head back inside," suggested Padma, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Daphne agreed.

Together, the pair resumed walking out of the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

Count: ~770

* * *

 **This was written for**

Build a Zoo Challenge  
(Enclosure) Dolphins: (Setting) Hogwarts Grounds/Forbidden Forest

Character Boot Camp: Minor Character  
01\. Growth

Disney Character Challenge/Competition  
Eeyore: Write about someone dealing with loss.

* * *

 **Note**

–Title derived from "Let Me Go" by Hailee Steinfeld and Alesso featuring Florida Georgia Line.

* * *

 **Characters**

 _Daphne Greengrass_ (b. May 17, 1980) was a pure-blood witch, and the second daughter of Cypress and Diana Greengrass. She had an older sister, Primrose, and two younger sisters, Astoria and Calla. During her time at Hogwarts (1991 through 1998), she was Sorted into Slytherin, where she shared a semi-private dorm with Tracey Davis. Her strongest subjects were Potions and Charms. She was a promising potion student, seen as the best of her generation and one of the best since Severus Snape. Her wand was twelve and one-sixth inches, cherry with dragon heartstrings.

 _ _Padma Patil__ (b. January 21, 1980) was a pure-blood witch, and the second daughter of Prasad and Divya Patil. She had an older brother, Nilam, and an identical twin sister, Parvati. During her time at Hogwarts (1991 through 1998), she was Sorted into Ravenclaw, where she shared a dorm with Sue Li and Lisa Turpin. Her strongest subject was Transfiguration and her favorite was Charms, which she was interested in pursuing a Mastery in after graduating. Her wand was twelve and one-quarter inches, fir with dragon heartstrings.


	7. Family

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Relationship** : Familial – Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, and Calla Greengrass (OFC)  
 **Pairings** : Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass Malfoy; Padma Patil/Daphne Greengrass; Parvati Patil/Suraj Patil (OMC); Dennis Creevey/Calla Greengrass (OFC); and mentions of Deneb Malfoy (OFC)/Kartik Patil (OMC)  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; femslash; and original characters  
 **Prompt** : (Word) Kindhearted

* * *

 **Wit Beyond Measure  
** _006\. Family_

Scorpius Malfoy laughed as he ran around the grass with his cousins. Astoria Malfoy watched her son with a close eye and a frown. Her son had recently recovered from a bout of dragon-pox that left him bedridden for three weeks. While her son was ill, Astoria hovered. She had a healer on-call and two house-elves tending to her son.

"Mummy, look!" shouted Deneb Malfoy, holding a sunflower up. "Isn't it _pretty_?"

Astoria struggled to tare her eyes away from her son to look at her daughter. She felt her heart clench. With her attention focused on Scorpius, Astoria hadn't been playing attention to her other children. Scorpius was her favorite child that much was obvious.

"It is, dove," Astoria told her daughter.

Deneb's grey eyes lit up.

Reaching out, Astoria pushed her daughter's dark hair out of her face. "Do you want me to hold it for you?" she asked.

Deneb bit her lip, her grey eyes flickering to the grass where the other children were playing. "For now," she whispered. Her cheek turned red as she added, "I wanna give it to Kartik."

Astoria fought to keep her eyes from widening at the news. That did surprise her. Kartik Patil was an honorary cousin – the cousin of her cousins. He was the son Parvati and Suraj Patil, and he was the Heir of the House Patil.

It was normal for children to have crushes, but this was first time Astoria could remember her daughter expressing _any_ interest in someone. Deneb was a friendly girl, but she had more interest in reading and drawing than playing with her friends. She was close to her cousins, Nasrin and Lakshmi Patil and Acacia and Willow Greengrass.

"I can do that," Astoria promised, taking the sunflower.

Deneb handed the flower over before she turned to head to the grass. Lakshmi was smiling and waving her over. Lakshmi was a pretty young girl with dark hair, dark eyes, and tan skin. She took after Padma, but she had Daphne's aloof personality.

Astoria watched Deneb and Lakshmi run to the garden of flowers. Slowly, she turned her attention to Kartik. He was a nice boy, kindhearted and courageous. Deneb would do well to have a friend – or _Merlin forbid_ a boyfriend or a husband – like Kartik, Parvati had an amazing son.

Deciding to check on her other sons, Astoria scanned the yard for Pavo and Mars. The twins were as opposite as night and day. Pavo took after his father with white blonde hair, grey eyes, and a pale complexion while Mars took after his mother with dark hair, pale blue eyes, and a healthy peach complexion.

It took a minute of looking before she located her twin sons. They were sitting with their cousin, Colin Greengrass, underneath the shadow of a tree. Colin was nearly the spinning image of his father, Dennis Creevey. He was a small boy with mousy brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Are you all right?" Calla Greengrass with a frown. She had a peach complexion, short and dark hair, and pale blue eyes.

"I am," Astoria answered, casting a quick glance over all four of her children. Turning to rejoin the others, Astoria offered them a smile. "Where were we?"

"We were debating a rosé wine or a white wine," Parvati Patil said with a smile, "and the rosé was winning."

"I'll have Trixi bring us two," Astoria offered with a smile.

"Sounds prefect," Padma Patil agreed. "And something nonalcoholic for my wife."

Daphne Patil rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Are you pregnant again?" Calla asked, her eyes wide.

Padma and Daphne shared a look before they stared laughing.

"No," Padma answered with a laugh. "Daph has a healer appointment on Monday."

"Everything all right?" Astoria asked, concern in her voice. It was probably a routine appointment, but Astoria couldn't help how she was feeling. Daphne and Calla were her sisters, and for a few years, they were the only family she had – before marriage and children.

"It's routine," Daphne replied. "I've turned thirty-two."

"Are you ready for September?" Parvati asked, changing the subject.

Shaking her head, Daphne's blue eyes locked onto the form of her eldest daughter, Nasrin. She turned eleven back in April, and she was due to start Hogwarts in three months. "We aren't," she whispered, a few tears in her eyes.

"It's hard to described," Padma told them, reaching out to take ahold of her wife's hand. "You'll understand in a few years."

Calla, Parvati, and Astoria all sighed. That was true. Calla's twin girls, Acacia and Willow, would started in four years while Parvati's eldest son, Kartik, would start in two years with Deneb.

"It's only a matter of time," Calla muttered.

"Where's that wine you promised?" Parvati asked, her tone teasing. "I need a drink."

* * *

Count: ~800

* * *

Character Boot Camp: Minor Character  
02\. Kindhearted

Disney Character Challenge/Competition  
Kanga: Write about an overprotective mother.

* * *

 **Characters**

Trio Generation

 _Astoria Greengrass_ (b. December 22, 1982) was a pure-blood witch, and the third child of Cypress and Diana Greengrass. She had two older sisters, Primrose and Daphne, and a younger sister, Calla. While she attended Hogwarts (1993 through 2000), she was Sorted into Ravenclaw, where she shared a dorm with Nola Johnston and Cordelia Gifford. Her strongest subject was Herbology. Her wand was ten and four-fifth inches, English oak with unicorn hair.

 _Calla Greengrass_ (b. March 21, 1984) was a pure-blood witch, and the youngest daughter of Cypress and Diana Greengrass. She had three older sisters, Primrose, Daphne, and Astoria. While she attended Hogwarts (1995 through 2002), she was Sorted into Slytherin, where she shared a semi-private dorm with Ava Zabini. Her best subject was Charms, and she had a strong interest in Healing. Her wand was ten and three-fifth inches, hawthorn with dragon heartstrings.


	8. No Stranger to Surprises

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Friendships** : Hermione Granger and The Grey Lady; and Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood  
 **Pairings** : Justin Steele/Mandy Brocklehurst; and Mandy Brocklehurst/Hermione Granger  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; Hermione is a Ravenclaw; bullying; loneliness; het; and femslash  
 **Prompts** : (AU) Hermione as a Ravenclaw; (Emotion) Envy; (Word) Even; and (Word) Guide

* * *

 **Wit Beyond Measure  
** _007\. No Stranger to Surprises_

 _First Year_

Padma Patil resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she heard Hermione Granger talk. The muggle-born was going on about something or another. Having shared a dorm with Hermione for three months, Padma had learned to ignore the other girl. Padma understood that Hermione was excited by this new world and she was eager to learn – having a thirst for knowledge. But she needed to learn when to _shut up_.

The only thing she was succeeding in doing with her blabbering was isolating her roommates. Between the two, Padma was nice. Smiling at Hermione and conversing with her. Mandy Brocklehurst had taken to ignoring the muggle-born, going as far as to leave their shared dorm room when Hermione started talking.

"–even listening to me?" Hermione demanded. She stood in front of Padma's bed with her hands on hips, glaring down at her roommate.

"I'm not," Padma replied, turning the page in her History of Magic textbook. "I'm working on my homework." She glanced up, meeting Hermione's brown eyes.

Hermione turned red. "You're _so_ impolite!" she yelled.

Padma slammed her textbook close before standing up. She was a good four inches shorter than Hermione. "I'm the nicest person to you," she reminded Hermione, her tone low and her eyes narrowed. "Everyone else ignores you or insults you, including Roberta." It was low of her to bring up Roberta because it was a sore subject with Hermione.

Hermione's eyes flashed at the mention of Roberta Lutterworth, her Ravenclaw guide and mentor. Ravenclaw had a tradition of pairing a first year student with a fifth year student. The older student was charged with teaching the younger student about Hogwarts. Traditionally, the pair of students became close friends and life long campaigns. Roberta had written Hermione off a month and a half ago, calling her _bossy little know-it-all_ in the common room.

"Not everyone can someone like Penelope," snapped Hermione, envy in her tone.

Her words didn't affect Padma. Her guide was Penelope Clearwater, their fifth year female Prefect. Penelope and Padma got along well, like two peas in the pod – according to Parvati.

"You could, _if_ you listened," Padma told her, shaking her head. Deciding she was finished with their conversation, she bit down and picked up her textbook. "I hope your books prove to be _more polite_ than me." She turned, exiting the dorm room before Hermione could reply.

Left in the silence of the dorm room, Hermione was quiet. She looked around, finding it empty. The only company she had were her books, which weren't the same as people. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as she realized that she failed to make friends _again_. This was elementary school all over again.

Only this would be worse. Hermione would be living with these people – attending classes with them, sharing meals, spending her extra time around them – for the next seven years.

 **...**

 _Second Year_

Hermione Granger smiled when she caught sight of the Grey Lady. The pair had formed a friendship last year after Hermione was isolated by her Housemates.

"How was the sunset?" she asked, her voice low.

"It was fine," the ghost replied with a nod.

Hermione's eyes drifted down to her Potions textbook as she fingered her pen. She spent most of the last year trying to learn how to hold a quill before giving up over the summer. Pens were better and easier.

"Crushed seeds have a better affect," the Grey Lady told her, reading over her shoulder.

That caught Hermione's interest. Potions was one of her favorite subjects – the other being Transfiguration. While the directions called for diced mandrake seeds, she understood deviating from them. The Grey Lady knew Potions, and Hermione trusted her wisdom.

"Thanks," she whispered, making a note in the margins.

The Grey Lady smiled in response, looking a little sad.

"Have anything else?" she asked, her tone hopeful.

The ghost nodded. "You remind me of someone," she said, her voice soft.

That peaked Hermione's interested, but she decided not to ask. She didn't want to risk offending the ghost – her best friend.

The pair spoke for an hour.

"Are you still looking for friends?" the Grey Lady asked, changing the subject.

Hermione nodded, feeling a squeeze on her heart. She _really_ wanted a friend. Her Housemates ignored her, barely speaking in her direction. The only time she spoke was in class when the professor called on her and to the Grey Lady.

"There's a girl named Luna," the Ravenclaw House ghost told her. "She's a first year, and the older students seem to be bullying her."

Smiling, Hermione gently closed her textbook. "I'll protect her," she promised. Since she didn't have any friends or a social life, Hermione had spent her free time studying. Last year, she managed to work her way through the second year material. At the moment, she was halfway through third year. With her current rate, she would be through fourth year before summer.

With a skip in her step, Hermione eagerly returned to the common room. She didn't know any of the new first years, having spent the Welcoming Feast in the Hospital Wing with a fever.

Over the next two days, she watched her Housemates, trying to identify the first year named Luna. There were six years with two loners, who turned out to be Luna Lovegood and Felicity Eastchurch.

The following day, Hermione approached Luna during breakfast.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked.

Luna looked up, staring at her with large silver-blue eyes. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Hermione," the older girl responded with a small smile. "I'm a second year."

The first year stared at her with unblinking eyes. "I don't think we've met," she stated.

"We haven't," Hermione confirmed. "I was ill during the Feast, and I don't socialize with our Housemates."

"It's nice to meet you, Hermione," Luna said. "Do you think we could be friends?"

"I do," she answered, painfully hopeful. All she wanted was a friend.

"That sounds nice," Luna said, slowly returning Hermione's smile.

 **...**

 _Third Year_

Mandy Brocklehurst signed as she entered her dorm room, catching sight of Know-It-All Granger and Loony Lovegood sitting together on Granger's bed. The pair were seated with their backs against the headboard and their heads bent together as they looked through a copy of Loony's trashy magazine _The Quibbler_.

Rolling her eyes, Mandy headed to her wardrobe. She needed to change. Justin Steele had asked her out, and they had plans to walk around the Black Lake before dinner. Mandy needed to find the right outfit to be cute and sophisticated.

"–this summer?" Granger asked, her voice low.

"Daddy's planning a trip to Brazil," Loony answered, her tone dreamy. "He's hunting quetzalcoatl."

Mandy rolled her eyes. Loony and her creatures.

"Like the Aztec God of Wind and Wisdom?" Granger asked.

Mandy froze at Granger's words. Was there such a thing as quetzalcoatl? If Know-It-All Granger knew what Loony was talking about then maybe wasn't _so_ crazy and her creatures weren't so imaginary.

"What's a quetzalcoatl?" Mandy asked, turning to face the pair. Her curious and interest were getting the better of her. This sounded interesting, and Mandy _wanted_ to know more.

Granger and Loony looked up at her with twin expressions of wide eyes. The pair shared a look before Granger spoke up.

"Have you heard of the Aztecs before?" she asked.

Mandy shrugged, sensing a lecture. "I know they were a culture in Mexico," she answered. She remembered learning a little about them from her tutor.

"Kind of," Granger confirmed. "They were a powerful group of warrior magic user that specialized in Blood Magic, Numerology, and Elemental Magic."

Perking up a little, Mandy was interested in hearing more. She was disappointed when Granger stopped talking. Why did Granger have to shut up now, of all times?

Granger frowned. "I suggest reading Alexander von Humboldt's _Aztec Empire's Legacy_ ," she said.

Nodding, Mandy made a mental note to check the Hogwarts library for a copy of the book. "What about the quetzalcoatl?" she asked.

"Quetzalcoatl are feathered-serpents known to be wise and mischievous," Loony explained.

Mandy listened to Granger and Loony explain the quetzalcoatl for fifteen minutes before she resumed her task of finding an outfit for her date.

An hour later, Mandy was leading Justin Steele to the library.

"I need to check out a book," she explained, feeling a little guilty. She wanted to stroll around the lake with Justin, but her interest in the Aztecs was peaked.

"I understand," he said with a smile. They were both Ravenclaws. He understood the need to learn. "Is it for a class?"

She shook her head. "No," she answered. "It's something personal."

Justin smiled as they arrived to the library.

He followed Mandy to the card catalogue, watching as she looked up _von Humboldt, Alexander_ in the History section.

With a gleam in her eyes, Mandy headed to the History section where she quickly located _Aztec Empire's Legacy_.

"Why the sudden interest?" Justin asked, eyeing the large scarlet book.

"Granger and Lovegood," Mandy admitted after a few seconds pause.

Frowning, Justin quietly requested an explanation.

"Lovegood was talking about something called a quetzalcoatl," she began to explain.

At Justin's disbelieving look, Mandy smiled. "I know," she said. "I thought it was another of Lovegood's creatures, but _Granger_ recognized it."

Justin's disbelieving look morphed into one of interest.

"I figured if _Granger_ recognized then it was real," Mandy continued to explain, "and she told me about it. Apparently, the quetzacoatl was a magical creature that was important to the Aztecs."

His gaze fell onto the thick tomb.

"Granger told me a little about the Aztecs," she carried on saying. "According to Granger, the Aztecs were a powerful warrior group that specialized in Blood Magic, Elemental Magic, and Numerology."

"What else?" Justin asked, interested himself.

"That's all Granger told me," Mandy said, shaking her head.

Justin's look turned disbelieving again.

"I was surprised too," she agreed with a nod. "Granger learned how to be quiet."

"When was the last time she did that?" he asked, jokingly.

His words made her think. When was the last time Granger was quiet? Mandy didn't really know. She stopped paying attention to Granger in November of their first year. She knew everyone had given up on her by March.

Before this afternoon, Mandy couldn't remember the last time she heard Granger speak. She remembered Granger answering a question for Professor Snape in Potions on Monday, but nothing since then.

In fact, now that she thought about it, Mandy realized Granger had changed since their first year. She was no longer Know-It-All Granger. She didn't wave her hand around in class, volunteering answers before she called on, and telling everyone about what she read in some book or another.

"I don't know," Mandy whispered, feeling ashamed. Ravenclaw was supposed to be like a family, but they weren't. She spent the last few years actively ignoring Granger – and she barely paid attention to Lovegood.

Her response made Justin frown.

 **...**

 _Fourth Year_

Hermione was talking with Luna in a corner of the common room when Mandy Brocklehurst approached them. She offered the pair a small smile, which they were quick to return. The relationships between Hermione and her Housemates had warmed, which resulted in better relationships for Luna as well. Hermione wasn't about to leave her best friend behind – her second best friend after the Grey Lady.

"Hello, Mandy," Luna greeted. Turning, she whispered something to Hermione before standing up.

She took a few steps, stopping next to Mandy. "If you hurt her, I will _destroy_ you," Luna whispered before she resumed walking away.

Mandy glanced over her shoulder, staring at the blonde for a few minutes with wide brown eyes.

Quickly, she turned her attention back to Hermione. There was a reason she came here. She took the spot next to her roommate, facing the older girl.

"Are you alright, Mandy?" Hermione asked with a small frown. She knew her roommate well enough to recognize when something was wrong with her.

"I'm fine," she replied, lying. Her heart was beating fast and her palms were sweating. She was nervous.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, silently challenging her roommate's claim.

"I wanted to ask you something," Mandy said, leaning towards Hermione.

"Ask away," Hermione told her. "I'll answer any question."

Feeling a little more confident, Mandy took a deep breath. "Hermione, will you attend the Yule Ball with me?" she asked.

Hermione's brown eyes widen as she stared at her roommate. Her mouth fell open a little.

Reaching out, Mandy took ahold of Hermione's left hand in her right one.

"Me?" Hermione said, after a full minute. There was a look of disbelief on her face. "What about Justin?"

Mandy smiled. "We broke over the summer," she stated, "because Justin wanted to focus on his O.W.L.s." She reached out, pushing a few strands of hair out of Hermione's face. "You're a thoughtful and intelligent witch, passionate about learning and helping others."

Hermione dropped her gaze, ducking her head.

"I fancy you, Hermione," Mandy whispered.

Sheepishly, Hermione peaked up at her roommate. "Yes," she whispered, "I'll attend the Yule Ball with you."

Mandy beamed in response before leaning in to place a peck to the other girl's cheek.

* * *

Count: ~2,300

* * *

Alternate Universe Challenge  
131\. Raven Hermione AU: Hermione was Sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor.

Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge  
127\. (Character) The Grey Lady

Build a Zoo Challenge  
Gorilla (Little Girl): (Character) Helena Ravenclaw

Character Boot Camp: Favorite Character  
34\. Even

Character Boot Camp: Minor Character  
48\. Guide

Climb to the Top of Mount Potter  
Prompt: (Emotion) Envy

Disney Character Challenge/Competition  
Owl: Write about someone who is a bit of a know-it-all.

* * *

 **Notes**

–Title derived from "Real Friends" by Camila Cabello.

* * *

 **Characters**

 _Mandy Flora Brocklehurst_ (b. December 1, 1979) was a pure-blood witch, and the only daughter of Linden and Viola Brocklehurst. She had an older brother, Rowan. While attending Hogwarts (1991 through 1998), Mandy was Sorted into Ravenclaw, where she shared a dorm room with Hermione Granger and Padma Patil. She was parted up with Ophelia Rushden as her mentor. She was an above average student with aptitude for Potions and a passion for art. Her wand was eight and one-half inches, sycamore with dragon heartstrings.

 _Hermione Jean Granger_ (b. September 19, 1979) was a muggle-born witch and the eldest daughter of Robert and Jennifer Granger. She had a younger sister, Cordelia, who is a muggle like their parents. When she attended Hogwarts (1991 through 1998), she was Sorted into Ravenclaw, where she shared a dorm room with Padma Patil and Lisa Turpin. Hermione was parted up with Roberta Lutterworth as her mentor. She was a promising student with a strong interest in Potions and Transfiguration. Her wand was ten and three-quarter inches, vine wood with dragon heartstrings.

 _Luna Pandora Lovegood_ (b. Febrary 13, 1981) was a pure-blood witch, and the daughter of Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood. During her time at Hogwarts (1992 through 1999), she was Sorted into Ravenclaw, where she shared a dorm with Edith Chambers and Becky Arncliffe. She was parted up with Loretta Cornhill as her mentor. She was a strong student with a interest in magical creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her wand was ten and two-fifth inches, English oak with unicorn hair.

 _Padma Patil_ (b. January 21, 1980) was a pure-blood witch, and the second daughter of Prasad and Divya Patil. She had an older brother, Nilam, and an identical twin sister, Parvati, who was four minutes older. During her time at Hogwarts (1991 through 1998), she was Sorted into Ravenclaw, where she shared a dorm room with Hermione Granger and Mandy Brocklehurst. She was partnered with Penelope Clearwater as her mentor. Padma a good student with her best subject being Transfiguration and her favorite Charms. Her wand was twelve and one-quarter inches, fir with dragon heartstrings.

 _Justin Sigeweard Steele_ (b. June 19, 1979) was a half-blood wizard, and the son of Andrew and Mildburge Steele. He was an only child. When he attended Hogwarts (1990 through 1997), Justin was Sorted into Ravenclaw, where he shared a dorm room with Banga O'Deluga and Marcus Belby. He was parted with Austin Blake as his mentor. He was an excellent student with a strong interest in Charms and architecture. His wand was twelve and two-third inches, pine with dragon heartstrings. He is a semi-canon character appearing in the PlayStation 2 version of _Prisoner of Azkaban_ video game and the Nintendo DS version of _Half-Blood Prince_ video game.


	9. Life isn't a Book

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Main Pairing** : Luna Lovegood/Fred Weasley  
 **Side Pairings** : mentions of Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley; mentions of Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley; mentions of Ginny Weasley/Neville Longbottom; mentions of George Weasley/Lee Jordan/Angelina Johnson; and mentions of Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; het; Fred Weasley lives; mostly everyone lives; mentions of background femslash; mentions of background threesome (male/male/female); and mentions of original character (Alice Longbottom)  
 **Prompt** : (Character) Fred Weasley

* * *

 **Wit Beyond Measure  
** _008\. Life isn't a Book_

Overhead, the sky was overcast when Luna Lovegood stepped out of her dad's house. She eyed the gray clouds, debating her options. It looked ready to rain. Did she _really_ want to walk through Ottery St. Catchpole to the Burrow?

Sighing, Luna closed the door behind her. She wanted to take the walk. Maybe it would help clear her head. There was a lot to think about. All too soon, Luna was walking through the town, lost in her thoughts.

Did she _really_ think this relationship was going to work out?

Her and Fred.

It was a crazy combination.

She shook her head. It was complicated, and she didn't know what to think.

Honestly, out of all the Weasleys, Luna thought she was likely to end up with either Ginny or Ron. She read several books, and she knew the plots. Ginny was her childhood friend. It would be easy for long-time friends to fall in love. Ron was her childhood crush, her friend's brother. There were several times when Ron would play the dashing hero, swooping in to save Luna. It was easy to like the taller boy. Those relationships changed when they got to Hogwarts. Ron no longer had any time for her, and Ginny made new friends.

Thinking about Hogwarts made Luna stop, pausing in her thoughts. There was a Weasley – two, technically – that continued to talk to her after they started attending Hogwarts. Her hands clasped her necklace, fingering a bottle-cap. The twins had spent her a few bottle-caps over the years. She much preferred her bottle-caps to Ginny's toilet seat.

Her history with Fred Weasley suggested there was a chance at something forming between them. At least, that's what Luna knew from romance books.

She sighed. Life wasn't a book. It didn't follow a plot. It just was. It was useless to think about life being anything other than life.

Slowly, Luna resumed her walk. The relationship between her and Fred was _odd_. They were barely friends and they didn't have much in common.

But there was something about him.

Fred had this _ability_ to make her relax by entering a room. He could make her laugh – the Weasley twins could make _anyone_ laugh. When Fred spent time with Luna, he stared at her like she was the only one in the room.

"Luna!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, causing the blonde to stop.

Looking around, Luna discovered she was at the Burrow. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed.

"What brings you here today?" the older woman asked.

Luna offered Ginny's mum a smile. "I came to see if Fred was here," she said.

Mrs. Weasley beamed. "The twins are regaling my grandbabies with their newest products," she said, happiness in her tone. Since the war ended and their siblings started families, Fred and George had started to produce bright and colorful baby toys. Each toy was tested on their numerous nieces and nephews.

Her smile faded a little. "I just wish those boys would settled down themselves," she stated, shaking her head. "I know George is dating Angelina and Lee, and Fred is so secretive these days."

Luna's cheeks grew warm at the mention of Fred. They had been causally dating for a few weeks when he asked her _to be exclusive_ with him. The question caught Luna off guard, and an awkward silence fell over them. Instead of waiting for an answer, Fred changed the subject to Luna's new articles in _The Quibbler_.

"What are you doing, Mrs. Weasley?" Luna asked, eyeing her friend's mum's hands that were covered in dirt.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Neville got me some everroses," she answered, gesturing to a few nearby flower pots. "I figured this was a good time to plant them."

Luna nodded, understanding the older woman's logic. Knowing the Weasley family's route, Neville and Ginny were out on a date, leaving Alice with Mrs. Weasley and the twins. In fact, Thursday was the weekly Weasley family date night – for everyone else – and Mr. Weasley spent Thursday nights visiting the Grangers to learn about some muggle item or another. He latest fascination was a rubber chicken.

"What is you wanted to see Fred about?" Mrs. Weasley asked, curiosity in her tone.

The blonde turned red, her eyes widening. What did she want to tell Mrs. Weasley? She wanted to talk to Fred before Mrs. Weasley learned anything.

The look on Mrs. Weasley transformed into one of understanding and she was quickly beaming. "Don't let me keep," she announced, waving for Luna to head inside. "I'll be in in just a moment."

Unable to form a reply, Luna turned and she quickly headed into the kitchen. She could hear Mrs. Weasley laughing and cheering behind her.

Once she was inside, Luna took a moment to calm down, waiting for her face lose the red. From her position in the kitchen, she could hear Fred and George with their nieces and nephews in the living room. The children were laughing and having a good time while Fred and George laughed a long with them.

After a moment or two, Luna headed towards the living room. She stood in the doorway, watching as Fred held Lucy, Percy's youngest daughter, and offer a toy wand to James, Harry's son. He was good with children. She had always known that, remembering Fred with younger students back in their Hogwarts days.

"Fred," she called.

He looked up, his eye widening a little.

"Got a moment?" she asked. "I wanted to talk about Monday."

Fred nodded, standing up. He carried Lucy over. "She's teething," he whispered, following her out to the hallway.

Luna's gaze fell to young girl, sucking and biting on her amber toy. "You're good with her," she stated. "I like that. You'll be good with _our children_."

He raised an eyebrow before smiling at her. "How many do you want, _girlfriend_?" he asked with a wink.

"At least two," she replied. "A set of twins."

Fred beamed.

"There won't be any children until you're married!" called Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen.

* * *

Count: ~1,075

 **This was written for**

Character Boot Camp: Favorite Character  
04\. Absorbed

Character Boot Camp: Favorite House  
27\. Useless

Disney Character Challenge  
Pinocchio: Write about Fred Weasley.

Word Count Game Challenge  
Range: 1,025 words to 1,075 words  
Five Prompts: (Color) Amber; (Object) Flower pot; (Object) Necklace; (Setting) The Burrow; and (Word) Exclusive


End file.
